Barrier of Dreams
by Flying ninja
Summary: Shane's adventures continue, starting with a morning he did not expect. Every chapter name is a song title.
1. Chapter 1

It had been about a week since his trip to THAT world and Shane was starting to feel better. Admittedly, he had gotten less hard on bronies. He was still sickened by the series himself but honestly stopped caring about how other people felt. He figured that was causing him to start losing it. The only reminder he carried of his little trip was his pendant. The pendant that had THAT mark on it. For the first few days after getting it, he slammed his head into desks, walls, and his palm many times, hoping it would all make sense.

When he arrived at school the morning after, AJ had approached him and they ironed things out. He didn't feel himself then but that has improved over the last week. He actually felt more at peace with himself than he had in awhile. Perhaps coming face to face with the insanity he kept on a short leash had helped him come to embrace it, even if it was just to cope with it better. He left many of his old discussion threads attacking bronies alone, leaving one last comment on them that the whole fight was a petty squabble.

He arrived at school today, hoping all could go status quo. Back to normal with perhaps a bit more peace of mind. Reality, or lack there of, came knocking on his door. He sat down at lunch, alone at a table in a back corner of the courtyard. Most people ate inside the cafeteria, causing it to be crowded and loud. He couldn't hear himself think in there which is why he avoided it. Today... that was probably a mistake.

He was about to take a bite of his sandwich when he heard a girl say from behind him, "Hey, sup?" He turned and saw a girl in a blue tanktop, blue jeans, boots, and red, blonde, and orange bangs, her hair cut too short to see the back. She had a necklace around her neck, the pendant out of sight in her top.

He looked at her suspiciously, partially because he thought he recognized her and partially because he didn't trust anyone at school. This was his seinor year and he had learned the dance too well. He replied guardedly, "Do I know you? If not, could you leave me be?"

She laughed, "Wow, that is a nice way to greet and old friend, Justice." Hearing that his eyes his face distorted into a mixture of fear and disbelief. No... This was not happening. She leaned forward in mild concern asking, "You okay?" The pendant fell out of her top, showing Rainbow Dash's cutie mark emblazened on it. It was at this point Shane blacked out.

Some time later, he came back to his senses to see a blonde haired girl standing over him as soon as she opened her mouth he knew who it was. "He's awake!" He heard a loud crack in his own head and blacked out again.

More time passed and a country girl was sitting on his gut. "Hun, I get the feelin he ain't happy to see us."

He stared at the ceiling as his eyes got distant. He had to be losing it. This couldn't be happening. They... they were just... He had no explaination. It couldn't be a prank. He hadn't told anyone about what had happened, and he had no intention of telling anyone. It couldn't be his own broken mind summoning them, He had been fine for a full week. "WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Applejack looked down at him, "Well, he ain't a sofa no more." He looked around to see he was at his house. He wasn't even going to ask why at this point. Applejack didn't bother to get off of him. She then said, "Well, Dash was curious about where you came from so Twilight asked if we could visit. I can say it ain't quite what I was expecting."

He should have known that bimbo Celestia was behind this. First, she kidnapped him into her world because AJ wanted him to calm down and now she sent them into his world to cause him even more trouble. He wondered if they truely were going to be trouble or just a thorn in the side of his reality, constantly reminding him that he is losing it. He asked, "Who all is here?"

Dash said from across the room, "Just me, applejack, Twilight, and Pinkie."

He sighed, "You are supposed to put yourself at the end of the list."

He could feel her sticking her tongue out at him from across the room. He heard Twilight's voice next, almost afraid to look at her. She said, "I am sorry we startled you. I thought that you wouldn't be suprised anymore."

He sighed again, "I was starting to think that was all just some form of nightmare and that I would never again have to hear about it."

She sighed so he turned to see her with her head hung low. She said in a mournful tone, "Well, I am sorry about that. I guess we'll just get going."

Applejack punched him in the gut and shot him a look. He then said, "I am sorry for that phrasing. I just thought the colors were creepy, not my time there. You guys are all fine in my book." He was going to say cool for a second but he didn't want to give the wrong impression.

She looked at him sweetly with a smile, "Thank you." She had very dark purple hair, almost black with her signature dye in her bangs. At least he hoped it was dye in this world, just like Dash's hair. If it wasn't there was something wrong with them. Well, more than the obvious.

Dash chuckled, "Someone's got a crush."

He looked at her unentertained and asked snarkily, "Really? I am glad to know you found someone."

Dash glared at him and stood up, "I don't even know why I came here. Since I got here all you have done is freak out, pass out twice, and make fun of me."

He chuckled, "Maybe what you said is more true than you would like." She rolled her eyes at him and he chuckled. Perhaps exposure to him had worn off on her when the situations were reversed. He knew he was off his mental balance right now but he began to realize he had to jump through their hoops in their world so why not turn the tables.

He cracked his knuckles and said, "Well, my little fainting spells had to have excused me from school so, why don't we goof off today."

Twilight smiled and nodded, "Alright!"

Applejack chuckled, "You guys got any farms around here I can look at?"

Shane thought a bit and said first, "Well, first we should give you guys names fitting this world."

Twilight smiled, "I did that research before we came. I am Brianna, Dash is Rebecca, Applejack is Mary, and Pinkie is Diane."

At the last one he looked at her with narrowed eyes and a slight smile. "You just took her middle name and used that, didn't you?"

Twilight kicked the ground lightly but said nothing. He chuckled. It was only then that he realized Pinkie was no longer in the room. He knew only one thing could be happening. He left to see her sliding a tray into the oven, wearing the girliest outfit he had seen in a long time, a pink frilly apron over the top of it. She wore a pink tee-shirt with glitter and sequins in the shape of a cupcake, a short frilly orange skirt, pink shoes and enough bracelets to impersonate wanted to ask how they got these things but with Celestia having given the okay, he figured she had seen to it in advance.

She smiled, "I am making cupcakes for the party."

He looked at her with his very irritated eyes asking, "What party? I pay the rent to this place and I don't remember saying I was going to have one."

Pinkie nodded, "I thought you had forgotten and we can't just visit here without having a party."

It was then that a brillant thought occured to him. "Alright. You stay here and prepare the party. I'll take the other three out to show them around. That alright?"

Pinkie nodded, "I'll join you guys later. Don't wait up!"

He rolled his eyes and faked a smile as he went out the door. He truely hoped she wouldn't. It's not that he hated her so much as she was annoying and slightly creepy. She was the sweetest kind of crazy which meant she was very VERY dangerous. The less time he spent around her and knives the safer he felt.

He lead them out and sighed, "I think I'll try and get in the habit of using your new names. Call me Shane, not Justice, okay?"

Applejack and Twilight nodded but Dash chuckled, "I'll call you whatever I feel like."

He rolled his eyes and returned, "Fine by me, Dash." The all left and he hoped they wouldn't act like idiots while he was giving them the tour.


	2. Boom

He brought them to his car, hoping his friends wouldn't see it and start making jokes. Then again, if his friends could see them, maybe it would ease his growing fear that he had lost his mind. These girls could all be delusions of his mind. Then again what was the trigger? As he thought this, he opened the back door, expecting all the girls to pile in the back of his, admittedly cheap compact car.

Applejack looked at it with a smile and patted it, "Well, this thing looks interestin. Don't let us down, hun." She climbed into the back.

Twilight smiled at him and curtsied before saying, "Thank you," She then took her seat.

It was right about then that Rainbow Dash walked over, defiantly opened the passenger door. She sat shotgun and closed the door behind her. Rolling his eyes he closed the back door and walked over to the driver's side. He opened it and sat down, asking Dash, "So, why not sit with the others?"

She shrugged, "Maybe I just didn't feel like it." There was a sense of irritation to her. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was either. To tell the truth, he hadn't really hung out with her much when he was in Ponyville so he didn't really know what to make of it.

Starting up the engine he shook his head. He might as well embrace this until someone called him nuts for talking to air. It might be slightly less insulting that way for them. He then sighed, "Well, I am sorry I left your world without saying goodbye. I was just really looking forward to coming home."

Applejack chuckled, "It's no problem. I can understand. This world is way different than ours."

Twilight explained, "I did some research before coming here and showed everyone the basics."

He turned off the engine and turned to face her, obviously not entertained by the idea. "Wait... You guys have books about my world in your world?"

Twilight broke eye contact and tensed as she nervously said, "They were deep in the Royal library. When I told Celestia that we wanted to see you again, she gave me access to them."

His face went from borderline anger to confusion. Why would their world have books based on his world? Then again, the thought would be just as foreign to them that they were a TV show in this world. Dash broke his concentration by sternly saying, "Can we get moving? Sitting here is getting boring."

He sighed, "What has you so riled up?" He pulled out of the driveway. She didn't respond nor did he get the feeling she was planning on it. As they began driving he turned on the stereo, the CD he had left kicking in at a large volume. He turned it down a bit and said, "Sorry. I draw a lot of inspiration from music."

Dash was reluctantly jamming out. He could tell she was trying to hide that she loved the music. He was starting to get legitmately irritated at this. Right before he could ask her about it, Twilight asked, "So what do you do in this world?"

He shrugged, "Well, I do ghostwriting to help pay for my house and schooling."

Applejack looked very confused and Twilight explained, "He writes things for other people and gets paid to let them take the credit."

Dash sighed, "Sounds like he can't do anything himself here."

Shane set his jaw and said through his teeth, "No, I just prefer to avoid the spotlight. As long as I can get by, I don't see a reason to draw attention to myself."

Twilight giggled, "I think that's very noble of you. But if you have a talent you shouldn't be so shy about it."

He rolled his eyes, "Half the beauty to an art is not doing it because people demand it. I make enough writing when the mood takes me to keep me going. That is enough."

Applejack laughed, "Well, it sounds like you have everything figured out. You even have a nice place to stay."

Dash smiled and snarked, "It's almost too good to be true."

Twilight almost panicingly cut in, "She was just joking. You are just very well organized."

Applejack just rubbed her neck ackwardly. He sighed. They were being really weird, even for ponies in human form. He realized how odd a statement that was and chuckled to himself. This whole day was going to be wierd.

He began driving and said, "I'll take you guys to a place each of you would love. You guys can hang there as long as you like." Twilight and Applejack seemed very happy with that but Dash remained mopy. That was really odd for her and he became concerned.


End file.
